The present invention relates to an air gauge measuring apparatus. The air gauge apparatus is particularly contemplated for use in measuring the air flow through radially arranged airfoil elements such as guide vanes or turbine blades or nozzle assemblies in turbojet engines. However, it should be kept in mind that the apparatus can be used to test the air flow of any item having at least one gap or vent therein.